


I Think I Lost My Halo

by KitchenSink_IV



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Masturbating, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV
Summary: A one shot where Tyler misses Josh desperately and decides to Skype him.Inspired by a conversation between @awolfling and I! She's amazing, and if you haven't read her fics you should check them out!





	I Think I Lost My Halo

 

Tyler sat stone-faced at his piano and tried to focus on bringing the melody that had been echoing in his head since the night before to life. His fingers tapped lightly on the keys and the notes drifted out but died in the air, because his mind couldn’t quit wandering. Three days prior Josh had flown out to LA to pack up the rest of his belongings before coming back to Columbus. He had practically been living with Tyler for the past four months and they both agreed there was no logical reason for Josh to be paying rent for an apartment he wasn’t using. Sure, it had only been three days and they’d talked to each other on the phone and messaged constantly but it didn’t ease the discomfort Tyler felt without having him there.

 He missed waking up to the warmth of his body nestled into his own, the feeling of his lips pressing into his own, and the way his arms firmly held him against his body as Tyler reveled in the scent of him. He’d embarrassingly enough slept with Josh’s pillow wrapped in a death grip against his chest as he tried to find comfort in the loss of the weight of him next to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in minor frustration before leaning back and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He figured looking at pictures of him might help improve his mood slightly.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he scrolled through his gallery and his heart fluttered as he stopped on a selfie Josh and him had taken. Josh’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was kissing his cheek while Tyler poked his tongue out. The next picture featured Josh napping on the couch with his arm tucked under his head, his faded pink hair tousled from sleep. Tyler scrolled through the rest of the gallery slowly until stopped on a picture that made his breath hitch. Josh had recently gotten out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was shooting Tyler a grin as he realized he was taking a picture, obliviously unaware of how much he was actually turning Tyler on in that moment.

 A smirk played at Tyler’s lips as an idea popped in his head and he exited the Gallery app to text Josh. “Hey babe, you busy?” He typed and before he could set his phone down to wait for a response it vibrated. “No just packing a few things up in the bedroom. What are you up to, baby boy?” Tyler grinned at the pet name and replied, “Stay in the bedroom and turn your Macbook on. I’m going to Skype you in a few minutes.” He giggled at the response he received of “it’d be easier to Facetime on our phones… why do we need to Skype?” “I have a surprise for you,” Tyler replied before setting his phone down and standing. He stretched slowly and headed towards their bedroom with a slight sashay in his step.

\-------------------

Tyler set his laptop on the end of their bed and checked the webcam to make sure it was angled correctly before he moved the cursor to hover over the Skype icon and double clicked the touch pad. His heart began to race as he opened the application and saw that Josh’s icon showed that he was online. He selected video call and as soon as it began ringing Tyler scooted up towards the headboard and draped the bedsheet over his waist.

 Josh’s face came into view moments later and the huge curious smile that was plastered on his face faltered slightly as he took in the sight of Tyler lying shirtless in their bed. His eyes roamed over his tan chest that was decorated with the beautiful black ink he loved to worship with kisses.

 “Tyler…” he choked out as he forced himself to meet his boyfriend’s faux innocent gaze. “Hey baby,” Tyler said softly with a small grin, “I miss you.” “I miss you, too. So much,” Josh replied with a swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip. His throat was suddenly dry and he tried to clear it as he stared in awe at his monitor. He sat down in his computer chair and scratched the nape of his neck before twirling a soft pink curl around his finger. “This..” he stuttered as his eyes flashed back up to the monitor. “This isn’t what I was expecting.”

 Tyler hummed in satisfaction and removed the white sheet covering him slowly. Josh watched as the fabric drifted to the floor and he suppressed a moan as he drank in the view before him. Tyler was wearing nothing but a pair of dark red panties accented with black lace. “I bet you weren’t expecting that either,” Tyler said sultrily. “I..” Josh tried to respond but he wasn’t able to produce any words at the moment. Tyler giggled and graced a finger over the tattoo of Josh’s name on his upper thigh. “I decided to wear these because I wanted to be able to see this easier. When I’m walking around the house in briefs I can’t just glance down and see it.” He watched as a blush crept over Josh’s face and his pupils began to dilate with lust.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Josh,” Tyler purred as he slowly trailed his hand down his abdomen and splayed his legs. His hand hovered over his growing bulge before he began to lightly palm himself. “I wish you were here,” he groaned as he closed his eyes. “So do I,” Josh said before leaving the view of the camera. He returned after a few moments and Tyler caught his gaze. He still had the ability to trap him even from thousands of miles away. “I… I grabbed some lube,” Josh said softly, that familiar blush creeping up his face.

 “Good,” Tyler shot back teasingly, “I was starting to get a little impatient.” At that he slipped his hand beneath the waistline of his panties and began to stroke himself, his other hand trailing to his right nipple and circling it slowly with his fingers. Josh huffed and unzipped his jeans, and only realized how painfully hard he was until he was no longer contained. He poured a small amount of lube on his fingers and began to touch himself in the same manner Tyler was.

Tyler bit his lip as he sat up and turned to retrieve the lube from the bedside table, never breaking eye contact as he did so. “You’re usually the one to put lube on me… in me,” Tyler said with a pout of his baby doll lips.  Josh hissed and stroked himself harder as Tyler slid his panties off. “I wish I were doing that now.. fuck, baby boy, you’re so beautiful.” Tyler groaned at the compliment and lubed himself slowly. He sat kneeling so that Josh would have a perfect view as he thrusted his hips forward into his hand. He threw his head back as he picked up the pace of his pumps and Josh urged him on. “Faster baby,” he heard himself say as he mirrored Tyler’s the tempo of Tyler’s pumps.

“Josh… I’m about to come,” Tyler panted, a small amount of sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. “Let go, baby boy. I want to hear you scream my name,” Josh demanded lowly. Tyler nodded quickly and after a few more pumps of his fist his hips began to stutter and his mouth fell slack. He began screaming Josh’s name like a mantra as pleasure overtook him. His excreted passion flowed over his fist and spilled onto the bed and at that Josh came unexpectedly. “Fuck,” he screamed throwing his head back with whimpers of Tyler’s name leaving his lips.

For a few moments the only sound that could be heard on both sides was labored breathing as they both tried to catch their breath. Josh looked up at the screen and wanted nothing more than to jump through the screen. The thought of flying home early crossed his mind as he drank in Tyler’s flushed skin and slightly swollen bottom lip. “I can’t wait until you come home,” Tyler said softly, almost vulnerably. “I can’t either, baby boy. But even when I make it back we should do this again.”

 


End file.
